


Now Cometh The Storm

by 2_JeB_3



Category: God - Fandom, Jehovah Elohim, Spirituality - Fandom, spiritual - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2_JeB_3/pseuds/2_JeB_3
Summary: Now is the time when God is cleansing the Earth.  This is not fiction.Please read and take notes!  This could save your life and your soul.
Relationships: God - Relationship, Holy Spirit - Relationship, Humanity - Relationship, Jesus - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

When I hear God speak, it is not through my ears, though that has happened before, it is inside my brain and it is a quiet voice that speaks sweetly and kindly, unless the situation is dire.

I ask Him questions in prayer and He answers. This is not difficult for anyone to do, He is waiting for you to stretch out your hand to Him so He can answer. It takes practice, so you can recognize His voice and understand that you are not insane, making it up, or some sort of "Jesus Freak." Those sort of labels are placed on us by people who do not know God personally. It is unfortunate because those of us who want to know Him personally, must feel the need to hide it. I am finished hiding it. I want you to know what He has to say to you. If you read it, good for you! If you are too afraid to read it, you must ask yourself very seriously, why are you afraid? Have you done something that was against His laws and are you afraid that He will harm you? That is not impossible to repair. Repentance is the key to removing the fear in your heart and soul so you can have a relationship with God. Pinpoint what you have done that you know He does not approve of, remember the circumstance, remember the details and write them down. Go into prayer and, very humbly, ask His forgiveness for every action you took. Then promise you will never do it again and then, KEEP YOUR PROMISE! He will know when you are being genuine and humble. He WILL forgive you!

Then, after your repentance, you will be ready to begin praying. This is NOT the time to start asking for favors or blessings, but do ask for blessings! Favors are things you ask of friends, you are not His friend YET. If you want to be His friend, you need to prove yourself by praying twice daily, or more! Thank Him for all that He does for you and thank Him for all things no matter what it is, even if it made you feel lousy because it could be a lesson to help you mature in your faith. Do have faith!

Once you have prayed for a long time, God will begin to speak with you. It will come as a song on the radio, a painting, a word, a passage in the bible, a poem, a dream, but you will know because it will reach inside your heart and touch you like nothing else ever has. Then, He will begin to actually speak directly into your brain. 

Example;

I begin my prayers by asking for protection so that Satan cannot hear me or perceive me and then I ask God to hear my prayer. 

_**In the name of Father Jehovah, Son Yeshua, and the Holy Spirit, I pray;**_

_**Father Jehovah, I ask that you loose your heavenly hosts and your warrior angels upon the Earth to take me off the enemy's radar, to scramble his frequencies so that I may go stealth in prayer. All glory and honor be to Your Holy Name!** _

_**They kingdom come! Thy will be done! -On Earth as it is in Heaven! Amen** _

Then I ask God to bless everyone I know and then I begin to talk with Him as a father;

_**Father Jehovah, will you help me today while I _______?**_

_**Father Jehovah, will you heal _______?** _

Then when I am finished blessing and asking, I say thank you and I say Amen! (Amen means; So be it!)

Father Jehovah often remains quiet while I do all of this, but if I am concerned about something and I ask and wait for an answer, I get one!

_**Father Jehovah, what will we do with those poor little children who are being rescued from sex trafficking?**_

His answer?

_**Many will come forward who could not have children of their own and they will adopt them!**_

Does what He said make sense to you? If you are one of those people who could not have children of your own, would you not be a great candidate to adopt a child that desperately needs Godly love? This would explain why you could not have any of your own, because you were meant to love a child who needs you and your love so very badly!

How did His voice come to me? As I said, a still small voice in my brain speaks. If you have not heard it before, it could be mistaken as your own inner voice, but it is not because God's voice will tell you things you do not know and it will happen!

This piece will help you read His voice so you can recognize it when He speaks to you!

Let us begin;

Father Jehovah, I ask that you loose your heavenly hosts and your warrior angels upon the Earth to take me off the enemy's radar, to scramble his frequencies so I may go stealth in prayer! Thy kingdom come! Thy will be done! --On Earth as it is in Heaven! Amen

Father Jehovah, 

Today while I was online, I was approached by and exposed to many negative people who do not believe in You. I tried to help them understand Your will and Your plan, but they rejected this as fantasy and they were very unpleasant. I wish to ask You to bless them with open eyes, open ears, open mind and open heart! Will You please speak with me today? Amen

\---You spoke with those who are blind spiritually. This is My will. When the end of this system comes, I shall strip them of their blindness, deafness and hard heartedness. When this has been done, they will be looking for guidance, this is when My people will be able to step in and help them. Be ready with a kind word and a loving approach. Churches are closing, which is also My will. Churches today are not of My will, they are of Lucifer's will. They embrace diversity, but it is not godly diversity. Only Godly diversity is worth the effort. Time will tell whether or not humanity will learn the lessons I AM teaching them now. This virus (COVID-19) was created by man, but I AM using this time to do My will upon the face of the Earth. Justice is raining down upon you and all of the others on the planet. If you have been good and followed My laws, prayed to Me and believed in Me, you will be safe. If you have been wicked and unkind, ignored My laws and harmed others, then My justice shall rain down upon your heads like hot coals! 

I have heard the cries of my babies and my little ones and I AM moved by their suffering and their plight. Their suffering will now end! I am sending the military in to rescue them and save them from their captors. These children have been treated worse than animals before a butchering. These children have been treated as though they were entertainment for the demonically possessed. They have been ritually beaten, raped, burned, butchered, and even eaten but those who survived this treatment, are being rescued now. They are huddled in cold corners, bleeding, crying and covered in fecal mess and blood, they have been starved, sodomized and traumatized. Babies have been considered a delicacy for the rich, the elite and the celebrated. Their blood and adrenaline, known as adrenochrome, has been harvested by torturing them, killing them and sticking a needle in their eye to the pineal gland and extracted. These little ones are innocent of anything and everything, but those who torture, rape and kill them are guilty and I am bringing them to their knees!

Never again will a child suffer because of greed, lust, or occult beliefs. Never again will children starve, nor will they ever again be taught by those who wish to push their agendas! MY world will now be cleansed!

Prepare! 

The time is short and there is much to be done! Love is the key to healing the world and to bringing My Heaven to Earth! Amen

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Do you see how God speaks? He has a specific cadence, a specific strength and a specific love. God is your Creator, get to know Him! 


	2. What Happens in the Spiritual is Happening in the Natural (As Above, So Below)

Some of you may have noticed a pressure in your head, a ringing in your ears, a rash of headaches and perhaps some diarrhea. If you have, you are not alone. These things may very well be happening because of the war in Heaven and the war on Earth coming together in the natural. You see, the war underground is being fought, quite literally, between good and evil and evil is losing. Evil does not like to lose and it will retaliate! As evil loses ground, evil fights back with high frequencies that reach our ears. We must not complain, all of this is happening to save souls and I believe we can all agree that this is a very good thing!

I personally have had all of the above symptoms and it has not been comfortable for me. Some members of my family have been overly sleepy, having issues getting up in the mornings on time, so have I. Some are having chronic back pain, chronic joint pain, and palpitations of the heart. Some people are having trouble sleeping and sinus troubles. Just hang in there, what you are suffering is nothing compared to the children underground who are being rescued from sex trafficking. 

twitter

JOHN MAPPIN @JohnMappin

[19h](https://twitter.com/JohnMappin/status/1245614504626413568)

I knew something was lifting in recent days, and I've spoken about the emergent vibral light.... The releasing of the dread-knot in the collective gut.... (shut your eyes and you will certainly feel it, deep, deep inside your centre).

I believe that those who have been worshipping Satan are now going to begin to transform into the demons they loved so much. We will be witnesses to this and we will be shocked and surprised that some of these people will be people in our homes and members of our families. Whatever happens, realize that, if they begin to transform, it is too late for you to save them with prayer. They sold their souls and the time for payment is at hand. Let them go. It's sad to say, but it is reality.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Let's speak of the children;

The children who are being rescued are in a world of pain that you and I cannot conceive of. Some of these children were bred for sexual torture...and it began shortly after their birth. These children are now deformed from constantly being raped and sodomized. 

Some of these children were forced to kill other children to survive.

They have witnessed ritual killings, rapes, and sodomy.

They have been beaten, raped and tortured themselves.

They have been starved, they have been forced to sit an sleep in their own feces.

I think it is safe to say that quite a few of these children may never be able to enter civilization but will have to be institutionalized for their own safety, but also for the safety of others.

This is a national crisis and emergency and it is also a national disaster. The children MUST come first! We must all pitch in and give to their surgeries and their recoveries and for their hospitalizations. We must step in and volunteer to read to them, to teach them and to sing to them. We must help socialize them with smiles and kind words, with a pat on the back and care. It will be a very long time until any of us will be able or even allowed to give them the hugs they need because they have been through so much physical torture that even a hug seems like a terrible attack. Those who step forward to adopt them will have lots of work to do and must have a world of patience and kindness, and love. 

Some of these children do not even know how to talk. Many can not read. Most have never breathed fresh air and must be ventilated! 

I think it would be fare to say that some of these children, if not all, will be very close to feral. America does not back down from this kind of emergency! Americans step forward and volunteer to make the world a better place and now is the time to do so!

God is on the side of those who help and they will be blessed and they shall prosper! Go forward, America! Go forward and be stewards for God's Kingdom! 


	3. Satan Is Losing!

**Last night I was awakened by the sound of a vicious wounded animal!**

**It was demonic!**

**I asked Father Jehovah, "What was that sound?"**

**He answered me;**

**"It's Satan! He's losing and he's angry!"**

**Amen**


	4. Death Comes To Us All, In Time, But Life Is Coming To God's People NOW!

In the last four weeks I've realized that this is NOT the end of the world, but the beginning of our lives! We have all been operating under a Luciferian reign for so long, we do not even recognize true freedom. All of that is about to end!

Our God, the God of Abraham, Isaac and Jacob is ready to take possession of Earth and His people. He is ready to give us what He wanted us all to have from the very beginning and all we have to do is to follow Him to paradise. No, that does not mean blowing ourselves and large groups of people up in a suicide bombing. Paradise to Jehovah God, Yahweh, means just this; Living in the light of love and freedom, living to do good works to one and all, being grateful, being kind, being loving, being **GOOD**.

Let me be perfectly clear with you, I've been shown that the child killing Luciferians have been disposing of the bodies of their victims in our food sources. Some will want to go off beef and McDonald's cheeseburgers forever, but its in our sodas, its in our processed foods, it's everywhere. We have been unknowingly eating other humans for years and that is why we are all so unhealthy and overweight! As we speak, Father Jehovah is clearing out our food sources and we are all going to begin to lose weight and feel better! No more of this forced cannibalism! It has also been shown to me that the abortion clinics have been utilizing the aborted fetus' in the same way. Restaurants have been serving burgers to the populace that have been "flavored" with fetal cells and fetal blood. If this makes you nauseous and you feel guilty because you have consumed your fellow humans, God has this to say to you;

_** <3 Children, I know you were tricked into eating your own species. I do not hold you responsible. Those who perpetrated this abominations upon your persons shall be held responsible and shall be destroyed. I will cleanse your food and cleanse your bodies so you may become healthy again. Continue to eat as you normally do and when the quarantine is over, be sure to go outside and soak in the sunshine for at least 10 minutes a day. Drink plenty of water and make sure you are regular. Your sicknesses shall pass away as a speck of dust in the wind!**_

_**Those who conspired to turn you all into demons and slaves are being punished now. They are being killed in underground bunkers and subterranean environments and sent to Hell. Those who are above the ground and who accepted what they had to give, shall be punished by execution. Do not despair! The time for the Great Awakening is NOW! Your God, the Great I AM, shall not allow anymore abominations to be perpetrated against my people and you shall be retrieved from the Valley of the Shadow of Death and You Shall Fear NO Evil!** _

_**Come to Me, all you who suffer! Come to Me all who thirst! I shall give you what your soul has been searching for and I shall pour upon you My love and My Mercy! Do not be afraid!** _

Do not fear our God! I have been speaking with Him for years now and I have never felt frightened, nor have I felt unloved. He has told me what He was going to do in many ways and He has kept every promise to me and to the whole of humanity. Those who went in the direction of the new age philosophies are going to discover that the new age ideologies were invented and distributed throughout our television programming, our movies, our posters, our clothing designs, and even our car designs, so that we would accept them as normal and desirable. They have done the same with pedophilia and pedophilic symbols in our children's programming and, yes, even Disney. Those wonderful child actors whom we watched with our children on Nickelodean and Disney, on the Cartoon Network and in videos for children, were being raped and tortured and brainwashed into following Satan. Some of these kids were forced to rape and murder other kids, while we sat, safe at home and watched them on television, smiling and dancing. The world of entertainment is rife with Satanists who love to rape and torture children. But it gets worse, in those subterranean tunnels, there are some who have even mutilated these children and some scientists and doctors who have performed "Mengele-type" experiments on them, maiming them and deforming them with surgeries and genetic tampering. We were unaware of the evil that was occurring under our feet, but on some level, our souls knew. 

I have traveled and lived in many places and I have become aware of certain feelings in those places that forced me to leave and move on. When I was eighteen, I went to Los Angeles, California to live with my Aunt. We lived on Hollywood Boulevard in the canyon area and as soon as I arrived, I felt evil, everywhere! She took me to the apartment and I attempted to settle in. Each day, she said, "Why don't you go for a walk or to a store?" I would sit on the lanai and I would curl into a ball in fear. I was never afraid of anything adventurous before, but in Los Angeles, I could not force myself out of the door without her large black dog and then only to walk a short distance from the apartment building.

She became very disappointed in me. She said she had a job lined up for me, working for some people who just needed some general help in their office. She and I took a trip to that office and the second I walked in the door, I felt something was horribly wrong. First, they stared at me as though I was a choice cut of steak, second, they were not going to pay me to work, and third, my aunt knew all of this before I'd even acquired my ticket to LA.

Each and every person whom I met, sized me up like a Thanksgiving turkey. Then, I received a very distinct call from God to LEAVE immediately! I called my father and he secured the tickets for me to come home. God said that something big was going to happen in LA and He didn't want me to live there.

I married later and moved to England. I loved England! It was so historic and comforting, a definite sense of roots and familial strength was in everything and everywhere. After four years, I felt a shift in the air, I knew I had to leave anyway, but this feeling was a familiar feeling that God was going to do something big there and He wanted me to leave. We moved to Clovis, New Mexico.

In *Clovis, New Mexico* I began to be awakened in the middle of the night by extraterrestrials (or what we have been told are ET's) and by UFO's. After four years of that, God said, "Time to leave!" and we moved to North Carolina. (Thank goodness we were military and we moved every four years anyway.) In North Carolina I always felt an underlying evil, though above ground I was doing great. I was working as a teacher assistant and a reading specialist and having the time of my life! --But below, there was an evil. We moved to Montgomery, Alabama. 

Montgomery, Alabama was beautiful but from the very beginning things were off. We rented a house on a quiet well established neighborhood and it seemed quite nice, until the neighbor behind us began to lure dogs into his backyard and torture them. I put an end to that real fast! Then the school bus drivers would not arrive on time and in the evenings, they would not bring my daughters home on time but would take them for pizza and candy. I put a stop to that really quick too! The black population, on the whole, were very nice and decent people, but in their midst were those who hated whites so badly that they wanted to harm our children. After four years, I divorced my husband and left for West Virginia to live with my parents. My daughters are not the same and never will be again.

A few years later, I moved to New Jersey and was uncomfortable there too. Something was off. My fiance and I decided to look for a house in Maine and we took several long trips to do so. We found one and left New Jersey, happy to see the back of it! We've been fine here except the locals are not welcoming and would prefer not to be in our company...again, something is off.

If you see a map of the subterranean tunnels where these Satanists have been operating, you'll see why I was so uncomfortable. Every place in which I lived, was over a subterranean tunnel, with the exception of my parent's home. I have been surrounded by evil as well as living over it for years!

Those places where the tunnels are being cleared are battle grounds and possible places for above ground battles. God was protecting me all along!

Before I was aware of the underground battles and the destruction of the sub T environments, I began to have a loud whistle in my ears and pressure in my head. I went online and was reading Twitter posts and others were saying the same thing. God told me it was pressure created by Satan's anger and fear. This is what was happening to me all these years!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** I thought it best to add this piece of information so you can protect yourself and your families.  
> The phenomena of ET Greys are not aliens at all. They are demons. People usually laugh at me when I tell them this, but it's true.  
> It has been noted and reported by others that these Greys will have nothing to do with people who believe in and worship Father Jehovah. For years I doubted such a thing, but my grandmother told us that when we are visited in the night by anything, make the sign of the cross in our mouths behind our lips and say, "Jesus, Joseph and Mary, help me!" And they will leave. She was correct. For years, when I am "visited" in the night, and they paralyze me so I cannot fight back, I force my mind to think of the name of Jesus and when I do, the paralysis begins to fade and I can finally scream, "Jesus help me!" I have had the Grays run, not walk, but RUN around the bed and into a mirror to escape Jesus. These demons are interdimensional. They use mirrors as portals and gateways to your most vulnerable moments! Never keep a mirror in your bedrooms, especially a mirrored door!


	5. The Mighty Cedar Has Fallen

This chapter is about a dream I had and what God had to say about it. It was a message dream and it was very clear so I immediately asked God to tell me what it meant. He did, and after He said what it meant, I realized how obvious it was. 

I dreamed that I was in a house I grew up in, in West Virginia. Our old house was right up against the side of a hill and our bedroom window faced the hillside. In my dream I was looking out our old bedroom window at the hillside and atop the hill were two trees, one was a cedar and the other was a big redwood tree. The cedar stood straight and tall while the redwood was snapped close to its base and was leaning over horizontally like a ships boom. Below the trees and down the side of the hill was all mud, rolling down towards the house. At the bottom of the hill was my childhood dog, a golden Terri-poo named Fuzzy. I was worried that Fuzzy was going to be covered by the landslide. Just as the redwood was beginning to move, a man with dark hair climbed the hillside and grabbed the redwood and swung it around, knocking the cedar and the redwood over the other side of the hill. 

I awoke and asked God what it meant and He said;

The cedar and the redwood represents the corrupt and the mud is their corruption and filth rolling down towards you. 

The dog is your loyalty to Me.

I Am the man on the hillside who saved your household from the corruption and filth because of your loyalty to Me.

I lay there thinking about it and I realized that God is protecting my family and my home from destruction because I have been loyal to Him. It's taken me many years of trying and failing to keep my promises to Father Jehovah, but I have finally begun to manage it and now, writing what He asks of me, I have finally accomplished my goal of acquiring His approval.

If you have been trying to please God and you have continually failed, do not give up! God is always there, not only waiting for you to succeed, but helping you to succeed! Perhaps you feel your efforts always come to naught, but don't give up! God loves you for trying as much as He loves you for succeeding! Be loyal. No matter what you think you are being called to do, be loyal and do as you are told to do. God leads you to do things to glorify His name and as long as you are willing to do them, He will reward your efforts greatly!

I was once a very confused young woman. I married the wrong man, I was abused and I was on the verge of killing myself, when Jesus stepped in and saved me. I know it was Him because I saw Him! From then on, I made mistakes, but I kept my goal in mind, the goal of pleasing my God.

Now, I live with the man God wanted me to marry, we have plans to be married after I turn 60...7 more years! We are happy with each other and God speaks to me daily. Please DO NOT GIVE UP!

God Loves You!


	6. The Hurting World

Today is April 22, 2020 and there is a whole world outside my window, hurting. 

-Father Jehovah, I ask that you loose Your warrior angels and Your heavenly hosts to take me off the enemy's radar, to scramble his frequencies so that I may go stealth in prayer.

All Glory and honor be to Your holy name!

Thy kingdom come! They will be done! --On Earth as it is in Heaven! Amen

-Father Jehovah, I am wondering when we will hear of the children who were rescued and of what's happened to their captors?

<3 My daughter, the rescue mission is not complete. It will be a week or so before anyone may hear the truth. Remain calm, be patient and remain loyal to My plan. I Am, is working on it for you all.

What may be done without My help? What may be accomplished? I Am conducting the troops through the rescue and they shall be victorious against the silent enemy. No stone will be left unturned and no serpent will be allowed to live that does not deserve to be killed. Some of these children will not survive, but that will be a blessing unto them for they are suffering terribly. Those that do survive will be able to ID their tormentors and that is what is terrifying the elite among you. -But are they truly elite? No, I say unto you! NO! They are lower than the lowest form of life for those lower forms are innocent of the abominations that have been perpetrated by these "elites." I shall tear them out of the ground, roots and all and throw them upon a pyre of flames! They shall never take root again!

My anger and My wrath are such that if I were not able to control it, I would destroy the world! Lucifer has gone too far and now He shall pay for his evil deeds.

Those who sought to govern you into damnation are continually working to accomplish that goal, but I Am working to destroy them and their plans! Already those who owned the worlds gold have been brought to their knees and those who thought to guide your thinking have been discovered as frauds! Now those who sought to guide you to the mark of the beast shall be brought low and to their knees in agony! Those who took the mark, in ignorance, shall be freed and those who took it in knowledge will be destroyed! Let no one come against Me or My anointed!

I will not allow the innocent to serve one day in Hell for the evil deeds of another. I will not allow the evil to escape and those who have aided them in their evil deeds shall perish as well. I Am under no obligation to save them! I Am that I Am and I shall take charge of this situation and do what should have been done in the beginning! My children are weak and they have kind hearts and do not wish to take the life of another unless they themselves are being threatened with death, but I AM strong and can do as needs must. 

Some of My children are protesting and demanding their freedoms be restored, GOOD! Some of My children are threatening to begin a civil war or revolution if things do not change...GOOD! They shall help Me in My plan for My America! War is never a thing to be desired, but often times it is a thing that must be had for evil to be eradicated. One of My ten commandments is "Thou Shalt Not Kill" and that is true, but there are times when it is necessary to remove true evil from the Earth and from My people. There is a difference between a necessary kill and a senseless murder. Murder is a sin and a crime, but a necessary kill is not. Do not make the mistake between the two. Carrying an assault rifle into a crowd and firing because you are unhappy about the way things are done, is murder. Going into war to stop the spread of evil and the loss of God given freedoms is not murder. When someone breaks into your home to rape, murder and steal, you must stop them...that is not murder. Going to find someone to kill for fun, is murder. Raping a child to death is murder. One must clarify these things in one's mind! Lucifer is the author of confusion and chaos, I Am the author of peace, wisdom and clarity.

Those who scream that guns must be taken away are those that are most at risk to be fired upon for doing evil. Those who own the guns and only use them when they must are good people, defending themselves and their families.

Be prepared for some unpleasant things to be done, but they must be done. Reclaim your world from the darkness and I shall bathe you in My light!

Sound the Shofars around the world and gird your loins for battle! They shall fall like leaves in the wind for I AM with you!

Go in peace! Amen


End file.
